


The green flames in your eyes (They excite me)

by aryablakes



Series: drabbles! [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drugs, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Faith smiled, and plopped down on the couch next to him, holding her hand out for the blunt between his fingers.They sat in silence for a moment, smoking and watching tv together, laying back, almost asleep.
Relationships: Faith Lehane & Daniel "Oz" Osbourne & Tara Maclay & Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Series: drabbles! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The green flames in your eyes (They excite me)

"What're you watchin'."

Oz jolted, sitting up sightly from his place on the couch, turning to look at Faith, and then slouching back down.

"Bake off."

Faith smiled, and plopped down on the couch next to him, holding her hand out for the blunt between his fingers.

They sat in silence for a moment, smoking and watching tv together, laying back, almost asleep.

"You met 'Ra's new girl yet?"

Oz turned to her, eyed half lidded, mouth upturned, "Willow?"

Faith snapped her fingers at him, "That's it." and then, as an after thought, "I never would've remembered that shit. "

Oz picked a cold mozzarella stick up off the table and broke it in half, "I had a crush on her, in school." He said, in between bites.

"Makes sense," Faith took a drag, and half of Oz's mozzarella stick, "you always were into nerds."

Oz chuckled, "Smart girls are hot," He turned to Faith, smile on his face, "maybe that's why I was never into to you."

Faith laughed back at him, "That's cold, Osbourne."

"That's life, Lehane."

-

"We doing this again?" Faith asked, sitting down next to Tara, while Oz was laying on the floor, blunt hanging off his lips.

"Always." Tara gave her a dopey smile.

"Jesus, Ra," Faith started, turning to look at Tara, "how fuckin' baked are you"

Tara laughed, turning her attention to Faith, "A little more than usual."

"You're usual is more than most peoples 'shit-faced', Tar." Oz pipped from the floor.

She smiled, "I know."

Faith could've sworn she saw sparks fly from Tara when she said that.

"You've been happier lately." Faith commented.

"It's her new girl! " Oz yelled from the floor.

"Yeah." Tara said, head falling to the side, thinking of her.

"So," Faith started, winking at Tara, "you guys datin' yet?"

Tara smiled at her, but said nothing.

Which was all Faith and Oz needed to hear.

"You haven't asked her out yet? "

They were outraged.

"I'm trying!" Tara exclaimed, jumping to her own defence.

"I just, - when she talks about ex's, her only ex is a guy," She said, a sad look painting her face, "I don't even know if I actually have a chance."

Oz stood up from the floor, and basically- sat in Tara's lap, like a little puppy, "She'd be crazy to not be into you, Tar."

Tara gave Oz a small smile at his words, as a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Oh, baby." Faith said, wiping Tara's face from tears.

"I just like her so much." Tara sniffled.

They snuggled up to her, kissing her face, making sure she knew she was wonderful and deserved a girl who liked her as much as she did.

-

"So this is what you guys do?" Willow laughed, you could clearly tell she wasn't a big smoker before this.

Tara smiled at her, "Wanna shotgun it?" She asked, sounding like a giddy child.

"Is that fun?"

Tara nodded, hard and fast, "Very."

Willow's eyes lit up, "O-okay!"

Tara smiled, taking the blunt fron Oz's offering hand, placing it between her lips and breathing in deep.

"Ready?" She asked, trying not to let any smoke out.

Willow nodded.

Tara pressed her lips to Willow's, opening her mouth, letting the smoke out, while she kissed her.

"Wasn't that fun." She said, eyes bright, smile wide.

Willow laughed, face red, "Very."

Oz took the blunt from a very out-of-it, Tara's fingers, holding it out to Faith with a 'you wanna?' look.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Faith muttered, taking it from Oz and inhaling deep.

Pulling Oz up by his shirt collar, Faith pressed their lips together, letting smoke fall into his mouth, letting her tongue meld with his, moving her hand through his hair, grabbing and pulling.

Oz pulled away first, wiping his lips of the spit trail that connected them, "Hot as always, Lehane." He muttered, laying back down on the floor.

Faith smiled up at their ceiling, before turning to Willow, eyes half lidded, she was almost asleep, "Willow," She started , forcing herself to stay awake, "if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Willow smiled at her, "I know, Tara told me already."

Faith smiled back, 'that's my girl' was her last thought before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> title is greengreengreen by chase atlantic
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
